


Cuddles and blanket burritos

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Jack is sick and Mark takes care of him.





	Cuddles and blanket burritos

Mark hummed a pleasant tune as he poured a cup of coffee for Jack. He set the coffee pot back down on the dark granite countertop and started fixing some breakfast for Jack. The Irishman had been up late last night, so he was still asleep despite normally being up much earlier than Mark. It would be time for him to get up soon. Technically, it was time for him to get up nearly an hour ago, but Mark had decided to let his boyfriend sleep in today. 

Jack had been awake for almost twenty minutes, and he really wished he could fall back asleep. His throat burned, his stomach had decided to lead a revolt, and he was freezing but drenched in sweat. Jack shivered and pulled the pale green blankets tighter around himself. Mark would be in soon to wake him. Mark would help.

It was definitely time to get Jack up. As much as he wanted to let his boyfriend sleep, this was getting ridiculous. Mark headed to their bedroom, opening the door to find his boyfriend awake, wrapped in a blanket burrito, and shivering.  
"Jack, are you okay?" Mark hurried over, feeling his forehead.  
"I'm just sick." He mumbled.  
"I can see that. You stay in bed, let me bring you soup."  
Jack nodded. Although he didn't want to eat right now, the warm broth would feel good on his throat. Mark nodded and left, hurrying back in record time with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.  
"What kind of sick are you? Like is it a cold, are you nauseous?" Mark offered him the bowl.  
"Nauseous." Jack took it reluctantly.  
"Does your throat hurt?" He asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah."  
"Your voice sounds pretty bad." Mark climbed into bed with him.  
"Ugh my videos are going to sound terrible." Jack tried to clear his throat and started coughing.  
"Eat your soup."  
He sipped the broth a bit, then set it aside, opting to cuddle with Mark instead. He was so warm and gentle...

"Jack, wake up baby."  
Jack groaned loudly.  
"I need to take your temperature and you need to drink some juice. Come on honey, sit up." Mark stroked his hair out of his eyes and Jack leaned into the touch. Finally, a pleasant sensation in the midst of all these awful ones undoubtedly caused by his illness. Jack slowly mustered the courage to sit up, wincing when the cold air made contact with his burning skin.  
"How are you feeling?" Mark asked gently.  
"Awful. Everything's all icky and my throat hurts." Not the most descriptive explanation, Jack knew, but Mark seemed to understand.  
"Do you want some juice? It might help."  
Jack nodded, taking the cup when it was offered and sipping the sweet liquid inside.  
"I can get you some cough drops if you want."  
"I hate cough drops. I just want you."  
"Let me take your temperature first." Mark grabbed the thermometer he'd brought.  
"Do I have a fever?"  
"Yeah, but it's not too bad. I think it'll go away on it's own." He assured his worried partner.  
"Can we cuddle now?"  
"Yeah." Mark smiled, joining him in bed. Jack snuggled into his side, sighing happily.  
"Goodnight Mark."  
"It's not even three in the afternoon."  
"Goodnight Mark."  
Mark sighed. "Goodnight Jack."

Jack woke to the bed dipping as Mark tried to get up.  
"Hey, Jack. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you quite yet. Are you hungry? It's nearly dinner time."  
"Yeah."  
"Want some more soup?"  
Jack nodded. Hopefully that would help his aching throat.  
"I'll bring you some." Mark hurried away and came back with a new bowl of soup. It was a different kind than this morning.  
"Thanks." Jack took the bowl, sipping the broth.  
"You're welcome. I'm going to eat dinner now, if that's okay, so I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Mark smiled.  
"Okay." Jack set to work on his soup.

"Jackaboy, are you still awake?" Mark asked gently, shutting the bedroom door softly behind him.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you wanna cuddle?"  
"Hell yeah."  
Mark came over and lay down next to him.  
"Feeling any better?"  
"Better, but still not quite 100%." Jack admitted.  
"You'll probably feel better in the morning."  
"I hope so... Thanks for taking care of me Mark." He whispered.  
"No problem."  
There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke again.  
"I love you." He mumbled, snuggling closer.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Would you mind answering a quick poll for me?  
> Who do you like better?  
> Mark, Jack, or 'I can't pick!'  
> Answers can be left in the comments. Thanks guys, this is a big help!


End file.
